Missing and Searching
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Missing doesn't always mean that he's gone. A day off doesn't mean that she can't see him. It's not like he's going away after all. Gone but not lost forever. You'll always find a way to each other. EphemeraxSkuld
1. Seeing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney and other respective owners.**

 **Warning: grammatical off, and any other mistakes.**

* * *

 **.**

MISSING AND SEARCHING

~ Seeing You ~

Chapter summary: A day off doesn't mean that she can't see him. It's not like he's going away after all. EphemeraxSkuld

 **.**

Valentine's day – basically a day where you and your lover going on a dinner date, giving chocolates or flowers, and many more to convey your love. It wasn't a big deal for Skuld. So she went asleep again. She was tired because of mission collecting Lux like every day. However, the sunlight hit the girl's eyes through the slit of curtain, forcing her to wake up.

From the window of her room, she saw many wielders on streets. Well, of course they would. The Foretellers had declared this day as a holiday. They just went off and celebrated it with their lovers. Unlike those wielders on streets, she NEVER cared about it. It wasn't because she didn't have significant other. Well, probably, that's one of her reasons. It didn't make any sense since non-couples also celebrated it with their friends. She just… wanted to grab her blanket tightly and lay on her soft bed. For the long black haired girl, it was a good opportunity to take plenty of rest. Better to spend the Valentine's day with her number one OTP: _**she and her bed**_. With that in mind, she closed the curtain then covered herself with her blanket.

" _Skuld!"_ remembering a certain someone's voice, she got up. It was like… something struck her head. What was it?

Wondering about it seemed pointless. As she couldn't force herself to sleep, she dressed quickly then ran to Fountain Square where she assembled her party before going off on a mission. She scanned her surroundings but only found Keyblade Bearers. Out of all people, there was no sign of that **fluffy dandelion head**.

Wait, was she expecting him here? Was she nuts? Okay, she didn't realize why she needed to find him out of blue. That didn't have a good reason for it. But, she had to find him. _Or else_ — Skuld shook her head to regain her focus and forget those clouding thoughts.

Anyways, she kept waiting there, still no sign of his presence for an hour or two. Then she decided to sift through the town and asked his whereabouts. No one had spotted him in the entire day either. She ought to visit his house but she had no idea where he lived. At the end, she returned to the square and waited. Even the sky had reddened, and yet he's not here.

"Hello." a soft feminine voice called. The black haired girl turned to the source of the voice. The figure was wearing pink robe and fox mask. "You are Skuld, are you not?"

"M-Master Ava! Y-yes, that is my name."

"You look worn out. Are you alright? I saw you wandering here and there." Inquired Ava.

Skuld let out a sigh before asking, "Ephemera… do you know where he is?" That's right! Ephemera was fond of Master Ava. She might know something. After all, Skuld witnessed them talking yesterday after yesterday's mission.

"Ephemera? Ah, yes, he said that he's going out of the town for a day. I think he will return later at night." Ava responded, recalling the conversation she had with him yesterday.

"Oh," was Skuld's reply. If he's going to return latter at night, Valentine day might be over by then. Still and all, that was a relief for learning his whereabouts.

He's just gone for a day, but her heart was tingling. She already missed him this much for him disappearing one day. What if it grew into days, or weeks, until forever?

Ava studied Skuld's expression, "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, Master! Really!" Skuld convinced her with a fake smile and giggles. She gazed to other direction afterward. Ava realized the meaning of her pained expression.

"When he comes back, you'd better tell him directly."

"H-huh?"

"When there is someone who is important with all your heart," the pink robed girl put her hand on her chest. "you should convey how you truly feel before he's gone far away." Her voice softened with the mixture of pain and sadness. "If you're just waiting and never telling, you might lose him one day. He'd distance himself until you can't reach him anymore, no matter how close he is, just like me." Ava tried not to break down as she uttered her words. "It feels... like he's no longer there. You'll wonder whether he's going to come back or not. That's why... you should tell before he's gone, so you wouldn't have any regret."

"Master Ava," obviously Ava was talking about Ephemera and Skuld, Skuld herself was aware of that. However, she sensed the Vulpes's leader sadness. From the way she spoke, was she referring someone? Or was she mentioning her fellow comrades and her disappearing Master? Either way, she had to thank her for the advice. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"It is okay. Now you know that you shouldn't let go of the person you cared the most." the Vulpes leader suggested. "In any case, you should go back home. It's getting dark."

* * *

"Skuld, what's wrong? You're up and disappearing early in the morning then returning back home this late. Where have you been?" Chirithy who had been sleeping on the entire event questioned its wielder.

"Master Ava has been through something like that too." whispered Skuld. Chirithy was confused by her behavior. She has been curling up on her bed as soon as she returned home. She gripped the blanket that covered her body and holed up on her pillow as she came up with a realization, "Me too. She's right; I let him go, and… he is beyond my reach."

"W-what? What do you mean? D-did something happen? You've been weird. Also, you haven't eaten anything today. C'mon, let's get something to eat. You'll get sick at this rate." The cat spirit pulled its bearer's blanket "Skuld— c'mon!"

Her eyes were filled with tears, "Nothing. Just leave me alone." That's right, she didn't need supper. She needed rest to clear her mind.

"Okay…" with that Chirithy left.

 _Ephemera…_

* * *

The sky had darkened. The raven haired girl didn't turn on the lights. (She's still gloomily thinking of Ephemera.) With no lights in her room, no one would bug her. Not long, Chirithy entered the room without warning, despite the warning Skuld had given. "Skuld?" called the Dream Eater, then whispered, "She's still like that, huh?"

Besides Chirithy, another person stepped in and stated, "Hey, Skuld— Whoa, your place is creepily dark!" The guest turned on the lights in her room. But this voice sounded familiar. It was also the voice she wanted to hear. He was always like that – playful and too nice for his own good. "I guess you are taking a siesta for the whole day." He sat by the side of her bed.

"Why're you here?" questioned she, pouting.

"Eh? I thought you need some company for today." And then, he realized something, "So-sorry. Someone told me that you were waiting for me." He scratched his cheek with his finger before putting smile on his face. "Actually, I want to meet you too. There are a lot of things to share from today's adventure. I want us to do it next time."

Skuld teared up, "Ephemera, you—" but her growling stomach ruined the atmosphere, much to her embarrassment.

The silver haired chuckled, "Y'know, it's okay sleeping for the day but you still need to eat something. Can I borrow your kitchen? I'll cook you something." He was right. Skuld felt like an idiot than he was at some point.

"S-sure. I'll help you with the cooking."

"It's okay, let me do it. Besides, I'm confident with my cooking."

Before Ephemera replied, Skuld finished, "But it will be done better if we do it together." She then grinned. "After all, you always say that to every to everyone, don't you?"

The silver haired boy had finally lost to the black haired girl just because she attacked him with his own quotes. "Ouch! Okay… you win." He stated with his usual small laugh.

Skuld smiled as she walked the kitchen, helping him out. "You—Dandelion head." Teased she. He gave a chuckle as he sweat-dropped.

With so many ingredients in the fridge, they sure prepared a lot of foods. Skuld helped him with the cooking but he didn't let her made the drink for an unknown reason. As the foods were ready, they prepared the table with help of their Chirithy. Now everything's prepared, the dinner was ready to serve.

While they were chewing those foods, Ephemera talked about his adventure to the neighboring town and its ruins. It wasn't wrong to share the information since he promised to take her there next time. Added to that, there are so many Heartless spotted there. It would be a perfect place to collect Lux and do their own little adventure – just the two of them.

* * *

"Oh man," Ephemera noted, once they heard the sound of pouring water outside. It rained hard than they expected. "I'm gonna end up soaked at this rate!" the girl giggled. Imagined his soaked hair would like.

Her laughter soon faded as the thunder crashed. She covered her ears as soon as it was heard. Before Ephemera comforted her, another thunder rumbled, causing a blackout. Skuld could barely catch a sight what's in front of her. It was so pitched black. In spite of that, she could perceive a small light from the candle on his hand.

Wait, why did he have candle on his hand? This case was truly unanticipated. How could he have it on his hand? Anyhow, it lit the room a little. Also, it really came in handy.

"Thanks, Ephemera."

"It's really a perfect timing." He grinned from ear to ear. _Eh? What does he-?_ "Today is Valentine's Day. I'm glad that I get to celebrate it with you. At first I'm afraid if I didn't make it just… because some explorations I'd want to do with you later."

Despite his excuse, Skuld's cheeks were flushed (though at the same time she was glad to learn the reason of his disappearance for the whole day). She grabbed her mug to cover her red face even it was still visible. Good thing she wasn't drinking when he said it (or else she'd get chocked). What she just realized was the drink, it was hot chocolate. She had wondered why he didn't let her preparing the beverage but now she knew. It was useless to confirm it because he would say _'it's Valentine'_ or somewhere along the lines. It was totally obvious from his words. She recalled Ava's words – _"When he comes back, you'd better tell him directly."_ He felt the same way as Skuld thought of him. She smiled as her gaze met his, then expressed how she truly feels, "me too. I'm glad that you come. I'm glad that I patiently waited for you, not putting a false hope. On top of that, I'm glad you are here."

True, it was indeed a delightful atmosphere. They hoped that their joyful days would always be continued like forever. Therefore, they could be together – just the two of them and make more memories together before he was far from her sight.

* * *

 **A/N** : ugh… my brain hurts. Finally, I finished this. Actually I planned this to be published on Valentine's Day but I hate waiting (and idk whether I would be busy on that day). Tbh, the first thing that came to my brain when writing this were 'holiday; they don't meet because of holiday that's why Skuld is so gloomy; Ava's advice; the candlelit scene'. It turn out so fancy than I first imagined. In the same vein, I'm glad I was able to finish this. I try to add more vocabularies since my writing skill are kind of out of practice (it kinda failed too, ouch!). I was gonna say an AU fic but it's not an AU since chronologically occurred before Ephemera's disappearance.

Tbh, my first intention was having Eph saying "I don't know when I have to leave you someday, which is why I want to treasure our times together" I should have keep it. But it was scrapped because uh… you know… what happened in KHUX so far (as in July 2018).

As for Ava's quotes, it is based on my draft fic. I leave it ambiguous (though Skuld interpreted it as her loss of her friends/Foretellers and her Master).

 **A little spoiler of this read at your risk!:** if you wonder who told Ephemera that Skuld was waiting for him, it is the fox leader and the spirit.

[Edited 10/02/2018]


	2. Reunion

**WARNING (besides about grammar, collocation etc.): SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! WHICH IS SUPER DANGEROUS IF you don't know what happened. UNLESS if you're already know what happened so far in KHX, KHUX. Although I tried to lessen the spoilers, the warning is just… in case.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KH and you know that already. Disney, Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura own KH.

Special thanks to Everglow and KH Insider and others who helped (with the translation) since I also use some of their vids translation for the part from KHX. (But I try my best to retell with my own words)

 **Note:** There are some parts where I try to avoid to insert more spoilers than this. Most of them contain SPOILERS . This will be the LAST WARNING. I actually use present tense and Skuld's POV to make this fic as if she lets out her thoughts and feelings out when the scene occurred. So readers could feel Skuld's experience.

* * *

MISSING AND SEARCHING

~ Reunion ~

Chapter summary: Gone but not lost forever. You'll always find a way to each other. EphemeraxSkuld (mainly), Ephemera/SkuldxPlayer (subtle, depending on your interpretation)

" _Skuld, you'll be all right on your o_ _wn now_."

 **.**

It was his last word before leaving me. I… can't believe this. Just like Master Ava once reminded me, he'd leave me if I didn't convey how I felt. There are a lot of things I have told him. Of course, there are a lot of things I _haven't_ told him.

I know he's been like this. But what happen now… hurts me deeper than I think.

Before that Valentine's day, he's easily gone and was easily found too in the town out of blue. _After_ that Valentine Day, he distanced himself – disappearing and appearing nowhere.

But now, it's different. He really is leaving me. He's somewhere I couldn't reach.

I keep searching for him. Who knows he would appear at some point. Sometimes I waited at the places we've been. Plus, I search clues of his disappearance while I am working on my mission collecting Lux. And yet, I can't find anything. I can't really believe that he had really disappeared, just like the blown Dandelion seeds.

At some point, I feel like giving up. Tears swell in my eyes as I think of him. To think I can't reach him anymore…

By that time, I give up searching him. At the same time, I wish that I could meet him again.

Sometime later, he appeared in my dream, he told me to meet _that person_ , also,

"This world is going to meet its end."

What did he mean by that? I wish I could ask more, yet, he's gone again. However, I woke up.

Anyway, I do what he advised me. So, I encounter _that person_. _That person_ , like me, saw him in a dream of them. We discuss about Ephemera then decide to go to the Clock tower. Chirithy would forbid it. I know. We wouldn't know if we never tried. There are possibilities where we might suddenly run into him by chance.

All of sudden, we feel a strong tremor and decide to check it out. We are shocked seeing the fight of the Anguish and Ursus leaders. "Why?! Why are the Foretellers fighting?"

I've begun to be aware what he meant by the end of the world. None of us believe it, not even _that person_ and Chirithy, after I tell it to them.

But what did he try to warn us about?

Nevertheless, I keep searching for him with _that person_.

That's why we sneak into the Clock Tower.

* * *

Things aren't as perfect as it seems. We are caught by one of the Foretellers who admit that Ephemera was here and he…

"He's _gone_."

My heart breaks. I tried my best not to break down so the darkness won't overtake my emotion. "How could you _?!_ "

 _That person_ stands facing the Foreteller. The Foreteller, later is impressed with that person's strength, reveal that was actually Master Ava in disguise. She tells us about everything – her illusion, Ephemera, the Keyblade War, and Dandelions.

We are invited to Dandelions, a separate organization that Master Ava formed that are meant to survive the upcoming and inevitable Keyblade War.

Ephemera is one of them. So I agree, while _that person_ don't.

Master Ava has explained us everything. She dismisses us. We leave.

Then, _that person_ and I sit by the fountain. After Chirithy's bewilderment since its wielder declines joining Dandelions with reason not wanting to leave all of the war's participants, I recounts how I met him.

"Hey, can I share a story?" that person sit closer. "When I became a Keyblade Wielder, I was so excited. I even made my own party, but no one wanted to join it. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ephemera did. For a long time, it was just the two of us. But as time passed, others joined in, and we spent all our time gathering as much Lux as possible." I let out sighs from my mouth. "With our busy schedule, Ephemera and I spoke less and less, until one day he turned to me and said _"Skuld, you'll be all right on your own now."_ And then he left. I continued to collect Lux with my party members, but I guess people started to lose interest. One by one they left, until one day, it was just me again. And you know what Ephemera was right." I try not to break down as I see seeds of Dandelions flying to the sky. _That Dandelion head_ … why does he have to leave? Is it for us – the Dandelions? "I WAS fine on my own. And I know he never forgot about me either because he led me to you."

I try to smile as I continue my story. At least, until I thank and part way with _that person_.

* * *

I haven't found him. He must be working under Master Ava's order, and so must I. Who knows… I could help him. It would make things faster. Thus, I could meet him as soon as possible. It isn't easy. Yet, at the same time,

 **None of us could be restless**.

As I carry on my duty as Dandelions like him, many cases have occurred recently – missing wielders, the wielders that have succumbed to the darkness, different colored Chirithy, fights among wielders, and Foreteller's conflict. Everyone is disconnected little by little.

I see that person stopping fights of wielders at Fountain Square. I join _that person_ to stop them. However, the fights worsen and can't be stopped at any cost.

 **"The war's already begun."** claimed one of the wielders who come to join the fights.

Master Aced approached us. He confirms that it is true and believes that strong union is absolute than how much Lux they have*.

"What?" I objected.

"Do you disagree? Aren't you one of Ava's chosen wielders? One of the Dandelions? You, all people, should be able to see that she's using her special Union to demonstrate her power." With his words piercing my heart, my mind goes blank. I can't object more.

That person stood for me against Master Aced.

They battle. But… that person collapse.

Master Ira stops the fight. He and the bear masked man have some arguments. What I heard, Master Aced is talking about ' _waiting at the battle place_ ' before making his leave. The crowds at Fountain Square take their leave too.

I inquire Master Ira the meaning of the ' _battle place_ '. He affirms that it was about the Keyblade War.

"That's–! Master Ava said that there'll be no winner after that battle! If it's actually like that, then what's the point of fighting!?"

"That's right… we fight because there is no winner."

He warned us to prepare ourselves before leaving.

 _That person_ collapses due to the fight against Master Aced. I bring _that person_ home and tend _that person_ 's wound.

* * *

That night, I am glad _that person_ has regained consciousness and is okay. At the same time, we are so lost for learning this. Ephemera is still nowhere to be found. Dandelions aren't any better than the rest of the wielders. They have been losing morale too since Master Ava's disappearance recently. Conflicts are everywhere now.

With so many questions on our heads (especially about the war), we seek answers. Now Master Ava's gone, we wonder how we could see her again. We even have no idea where she is.

Chirithy suggests to see Master Gula for information regarding to Master Ava's disappearance. And so we seek and ask him at the following day.

He discloses everything – First, Master Ava is searching for Master Luxu to find out the Master of Masters whereabouts. Secondly, the war is getting close. Thirdly, what was written in the Lost Page in the Leopardus leader's possession is going to happen regardless if it is about the traitor or how the war begin.

We don't believe it. As he quotes the content of the Lost Page, we learn that the traitor WILL end this world. Unfortunately, none of us could decipher what it means.

" _And then with that one strike, a bell will toll for the final battle, and the battle will begin at last, and the time shall be chosen"_

The bell really tolls.

We couldn't deny the fact that it is all true.

Master Gula sends us away as every union has a gathering to prepare the war.

Seeing the war's will begin, I encourage _that person_ to join the Dandelions. I don't want _that person_ to die at war, and does Ephemera. _That person_ turns down my offer. We shakes hands before parting ways. I am on my way to see the Dandelions while that person… I don't know maybe to Union gathering? Master Gula did mention gathering in each unions before making us to leave. Probably they're preparing the war. They can't avoid it after all. Also the beginning of the war has been signaled. _That person_ really **joins** the war, just because _that person_ can't **leave** the rest.

Despite the big adventures, there is still no clue of him. Where could he be? I've already been to a grand adventure with _that person_. Yet my adventure hasn't met its conclusion. No, I have answers so it has conclusions. However, it is more like an end without reaching destination. With everyone and _that person_ going to the war, I'm left alone again, just like when he left. I sighed and begin to think,

" _ **where were you**?"_

…Perhaps, I AM too conceited. Not just I couldn't stop everyone from participating the war. He— he isn't everywhere even I'm doing my duty as Dandelions on my own. I…couldn't…

I'm a failure.

I wonder, why am I doing all of this in the first place?

"…ld."

I'm such an idiot.

"Skuld."

I can't do anything! It's over now.

"Skuld,"

"Huh?" before I realize, it is his voice. And, he is in front of me.

I, disbelieve, look at him confusingly. "Hey, look at me. Geez, you're awful, seeing me like a ghost." He grins and laughs sheepishly like he usually does.

For unknown reason, tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Thank you and I—"

I wrap my arm around his neck. He follows suit before caressing my hair. "No, I should be the one who say thank you." There is a pause before I continue, "Also— I'm glad you're okay. I thought… I'm putting a false hope. But now you're here..."

"You did your best. Thank you for your hard work."

After it seems like a moment between us, I finally remember something.

"Ah," I accidentally release myself from his arm. "That's right! _That person_ —"

He chuckled and put his hand on the back of his head, "Oh, right! I forgot that our job isn't over yet. Not just _that person_ , we've got to save the others too."

I nodded, "Right, let's go!"

"Yup, the two of us again! Let's go then!" We summon our keyblades before setting off.

Sheesh, at time like this, he says it nonchalantly with a smile. Never knowing why, that kind of attitude always relieves my thought.

"We'll go together."

He kneels down and reaches out his hand to _that_ person. As _that person_ 's hand links to Ephemera's, we finally did it. Every Dandelions and _that person_ are gonna be okay now. But our jobs aren't finished yet. Those memories of the warzone might have lingered inside them. It was really a spine-chilling experience. I finally understand why they have to forget it. On top of that, I'm glad to be able to aid him. Everything works well so far.

"That's everything. Thanks for your help-" Ephemera glanced at me bewilderingly. "Skuld? Are you okay?"

Huh? That's weird. I feel tears on my face. Why? Everything's okay now. I should be happy. But I can't stop them. What a strange feeling. Nonetheless, I can't stop smiling.

"I'm just glad that you're here."

"Ahahaha… what was that all about?"

"Y'know, I have a lot of things that I want to convey." I can't help but to be honest, can I? I want to convey how I feel, more than anything. Also, I don't want to let go of him anymore.

"And so do I. I guess we have a lot of things to share." He grins (again). This time he has a pink flush on his face. It makes my face red all of sudden, probably redder than his. "I know it's a little late. But do you welcome me back?"

"Of course, you, Fluffy Dandelion Head."

He sweat-drops and tilts his head a little, "Fluffy Dandelion Head?"

Both of us share laughs before he beams then reaches out his hand.

I smile from ear to ear and take his hand in return.

* * *

 **A/N** : I have to admit that this chapter either or not is related to the first one. Maybe not majority related, only what Ava told Skuld is related.

Okay maybe the chapter summary is very... cliche... (typically for KH).

I intended to make this fic 600-1000 words. Like the previous chapter, I ended up making 2000 words fic orz.

Anyway, for those who doesn't like Ephemer being called Ephemera (by me), I'm sorry. I just prefer calling him Ephemera.

*is Lux countable?


End file.
